


I've Always Wanted A Cat

by Eeriel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Kiss, First Time, Hair Kink, M/M, Purring, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriel/pseuds/Eeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to bug John. So John bugs back. *Wink wink.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Wanted A Cat

John had been out all day, and had just settled down in front of the fireplace to enjoy the warmth and a good cup of tea. The moment he'd settled down' though- 

 

"Oomph! Sherlock!"

 

"Thinking, John. Shh." He settled his head on John's lap and closed his eyes, signaling the end of the 'discussion'.

 

John gaped, indignant at being used as a couch pillow.

 

"Sherlock!" 

 

John sighed. Sherlock would just ignore him if he kept trying to get his attention, and besides, John knew he was probably miles away by now, so he might as well ignore him in his quest for attention. 

 

Which means he set down his cup and picked up the newspaper instead.

 

Sherlock could just...stay there. Quiet. Absentmindedly nudging his skull against John's hand until he shifted the paper to the other.

 

John frowned, looking down at a muttering Sherlock, no doubt immersed in a case or something.

 

He was just a giant cat, wasnt he? John had always wanted a cat.

 

Had Sherlock not been in the middle of organizing his Mind Palace, he probably would have noticed the mischevious twinkle John got in his eye. But he was, so he didnt.

 

John hmmed. Should he? Should he not? Would Sherlock scramble away, or would he just carry on as though nothing was out of place? Only one way to find out.

 

John steeled his nerves and set his free hand onto Sherlock's scalp and began to rub.

 

The effect was almost immediate. Sherlock's eyes fluttered, almost opening, and his muttering came to a standstill. John decided to take it a step further, scraping the pads of his fingers through Sherlock's thick curls, almost kneading his skull.

 

To his complete and utter surprise, Sherlock mewled. he started making these little noises, tiny moans pouring stacatto from his baritone throat, each one punctuating a rub or scratch.

 

John had never been more intrigued. What other reactions could he get?

 

A tug earned him a gasp, while a slow circular rub got him a groan. A scratch down the temporal bone got him a pleasured eye roll and a stroke got him a purr.

 

John was so immersed in the noises he was wringing out of Sherlock that he forgot about the rest of him...And his...ahem...potential bodily reactions.

 

It wasn't until Sherlock full-out moaned that John realized what was happening with a sort of mesmerised oops.

 

He kept on, rough and soft, fast and slow, all the while watching Sherlock arch, curl his fingers into the couch cushions, dig his feet into the armrest. 

 

Then he started talking. 

 

"John...nngh...please, John, please! Aah!"

 

John shuddered with sheer want, humming. "What do you want, Sher?"

 

The man's eyes slammed open, intense quicksilver boring into John's warm blues.

 

"Touch me," he growled, punctuating his demand with a roll of his hips.

 

John groaned fervently. "God, yes!"

 

He gripped Sherlock's curls, winding them through his fingers, yanking Sherlock up into a brutal kiss, nipping his lips, licking his way across his cupid's bow before dipping inside, humming into his mouth.

 

Sherlock moaned again, his eyes at half-mast as he met John stroke for stroke.

John took advantage of his obvious distraction, slipping a hand down the line of his torso before coming to rest on the swell between his widened legs. 

 

Sherlock broke the kiss, flinging his head back with a gruff shout before keening his pleasure as he came into John's hand.

 

He pulsed, rolling his hips into John's palm. His warm length twitched as a hot wetness spread along the front of Sherlock's slacks.

 

John gasped along with Sherlock as he caught his breath, even though he hadn't come himself, but damn, he almost had!

 

"Mm," Sherlock purred before turning his laser-like focus onto John.

 

"Your turn," he rumbled, the voice of a sated tiger.

 

John gulped. "Oh, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to join the writing world of Fandoms. Mostly for my own sanity.  
> Also to improve my writing.  
> There's always room for growth.  
> Tell me what you think, bitches :)  
> (I'm TOTALLY surprised there isn't more Hair Kink in the Sherlock fandom. With Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock, you'd think there'd be more of it.)


End file.
